Blue Timewarp Murder
by CAVALRYMAN1863
Summary: It is 1864 and there is a murderer ravaging the ranks of the Union Army in Virginia, one by one. When two special teenagers from the future accidentally come into the picture, will they help play a role in finding the killer and bringing them to Justice. Special thanks to P. G. Briella for letting me use her OC's P.S: Read her stories to understand the OC's. (Coverart by Zeragii)
1. The first killing

It was May of 1862, Gen McClellan was placed in the command of the Army of the Potomac and was closing on Richmond, Virginia with his Peninsula Campaign. The 22nd United States Cavalry was camped on the Chickahominy River only 15 miles from Richmond, but with Gen Joe Johnston being taken off the battlefield and replaced with Gen Robert E Lee, there was more of a challenge to take the Capital of the Confederacy.

Cpl Blutch was pulling picket duty a quarter of a mile from the Regimental Bivouac area, Sgt Chesterfield was due to takeover for him in a few minutes. He was wandering around his post waiting for the Sergeant to walk up and relieve him, he guessed he was taking a while to give the Corporal a bit of extra responsibilities since he never participates in charges. Just then he heard footsteps, he clenched his Spencer Carbine tight and looked towards the noise of footsteps, we walked a little closer to the noise, it got louder and louder in the darkness, he pulled back the hammer of the Carbine when he heard a familiar voice.

Sgt Chesterfield: "If your planning on firing on me Corporal, you'll be dead before me." Blutch let out a sigh of relief, it was just the Sergeant, he had finally come to relieve him.

Cpl Blutch: "Well gee Sarge, It's hard to tell a dumb Sergeant from a Reb in the dark."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Oh shut up you idiot."

Just then, there was a loud scream to the right of them, followed by a gunshot. It seemed time had stopped for a moment, neither one of the two Bluecoats could think of what to do, it was if they were frozen in time. Sgt Chesterfield shook his head and put on a serious, he gripped his Carbine and ran in the direction of the yell and the shot.

Cpl Blutch: "SARGE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "FOLLOW ME CORPORAL!" He continued running in the direction of the yell, Blutch looked around for a moment and then ran after the Sergeant. They jumped over logs and ran under low hanging tree branches until they reached the site of the yell and gunshot.

Cpl Blutch: "It's Pvt Foster."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah, he's slumped up against that tree asleep, or he was slugged." The Sergeant walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him and shook him a bit. "Foster, FOSTER WAKE UP!" Pvt Foster's kepi fell off his head exposing the wound that got him killed.

Cpl Blutch: "Oh dear lord."

Sgt Chesterfield: "He wasn't killed like it was hand to hand combat in battle, he was murdered, he was killed before he was slumped over top this tree, the killer covered his head to hide the place where he was stabbed to death." Then, they heard ominous whistling coming from only a few yards away, the two Non Commissioned Officer looked at each other and they both decided to follow the whistling.

They reached their side of the Chickahominy river when they saw someone in a brown cloak and a hat with a feather crossing the river on a horse, the two of them brought up their Spencer Carbines, aimed carefully, and fired. But they both missed, and managed to get the attention of the Rebel pickets, the pickets fired on the two Cavalrymen, but they managed to duck behind a log.

Sgt Chesterfield: "We better report this to Capt Stark."

Cpl Blutch: "Gee, I wonder what he's gonna do, maybe charge the enemy for a murder."

Sgt Chesterfield: "So what do YOU think we should do, enlighten me?"

Cpl Blutch: "We should tell Lt Danford, he might know a solution, or not do something stupid."

Sgt Chesterfield: "THAT, is honestly a better idea, let's go." The two of them ran back to where their horses were tied to a tree and galloped back to camp.

 _In 2016_

Sonata was practicing with her bow for accuracy in a archery test that would be in two weeks, when Raven walked in, something was up.

Sonata: "Hey Sis, what's up?"

Raven: "Well, there's something you've got to see."

Sonata: "What is it?"

Raven: "Well, I don't really know what it is, it kind of looks like a smaller than average lake, but it looks like there's jello in it instead of water."

Sonata: "Well why do you need me to look at it?"

Raven: "I think you can help figure out what it is."

Sonata: *Sigh* "Alright, but my Archery test is in two weeks, so this better not take long."

Raven: "Don't worry, it won't."

Sonata grabbed her holster with her cordless microphone, her bow and arrows, her necklace that only she and Raven had for their powers. Raven got her Paralyzer gun and her own necklace and they left their room.

 _In 1862_

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch rode into camp at dawn, they immediately went to Lt Danford's tent reported the murder to him, he was a little annoyed when he was first woken up, but after he heard the story, sleep was the last thing on his mind, esspecially with a courier message he had gotten just before they arrived.

Lt Danford: "Are you sure it was a murder Sergeant?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir, he yelled and fired a shot, his Carbine was at least fifteen feet away from him so he had to have been dragged to the tree."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, and we heard someone ominously whistling."

Lt Danford: "Well, there's not much we can do, especially not now, were pulling back to the James River."

Sgt Chesterfield: "WHAT!? WHAT FOR?!"

Lt Danford: "Apparently, Gen Fitz Porter and his entire Division is in a full scale retreat, so the entire army is pulling back, besides, the entire Regiment is being transferred to the Western Theater in Tennessee, after we can get out of this mess."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir." The two of them walked out, but Blutch was a little annoyed that nothing could be done about the murder.

Cpl Blutch: "I don't get it, why can't someone do something about this."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Look, the murderer is the enemy Corporal, there's no way we can get to them unless we want to be killed ourselves."

Cpl Blutch: "But who would want to murder a soldier."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Who knows, people who are filled with hate do crazy things."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, I guess your right."

The two of them walked to their tent to gather their gear and saddle up, they would be heading south towards the James River to get away from the enemy who was once pulling back that is now on the offensive.

 _In 2016_

The two twin sisters looked at what they now believed to be a portal of some sort, they didn't know what to do.

Sonata: "I think we should tell someone about this."

Raven: "Yeah, let's go tell Principal Arin." Just then, it felt as though a magnet of some kind was pulling them towards the Portal, they soon fell into the portal, ut as if nothing happened, they were on the ground, they heard the sound of distant gunfire, they would not believe what they saw.


	2. Back in Time

Sonata and Raven were lying on the ground in a small patch of woods, they both sat up and looked around, both their heads hurt, like they fell out one of the trees that were around them.

Raven: "Hey Sonata, what happened?"

Sonata: "I think whatever that portal thing was, dragged us in like metal to a magnet."

Raven: "WELL HOW DID WE GET H..." She quickly quieted down when she heard something, it sounded like horses pulling a small wagon, they looked at a clearing to see a small limbered battery of three 10 pounder cannons heading down the road very quickly. "What the heck?"

Sonata: "Okay, I might have hit my head, but I know a cannon when I see one, especially a fake one, and that one did not look fake, and those Uniforms look like the ones from the Civil War, since my old Middle School back in Florida talked about it in the 8th Grade."

Raven: "So your say were in the Civil War?"

Sonata: "Yeah, exactly."

Raven: "Well, what are we gonna do." Sonata didn't know what to do, she felt weird, like something was watching them from afar, she shook her head and decided what to do.

Sonata: "Well, we'll try and find a place to sleep tonight, and try and stay in the shadows, I don't want any of these Civil War soldiers thinking were a, I don't know, a secret weapon or something."

Raven: "Sounds good, I just hope we can get home."

Sonata: "I hope so too." The twins walked deeper into the woods, hoping to find some shelter for the night.

 _Meanwhile_

It was May of 1864, the US 22nd Cavalry was transferred out of the Western Theater in Mississippi back to Virginia, they were currently stationed at Fairfax Courthouse, only a few miles east of Bull Run. Sgt Chesterfield was shaving that morning, wen Cpl Blutch walked over to him with a paper in his hand and was waving over to the Sarge.

Cpl Blutch: "HEY SARGE!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "What is it Blutch?"

Cpl Blutch: "I've got something for you." He handed him the paper, the Sarge opened it up and quickly read the contents of the note.

Sgt Chesterfield: "We've got to go on a dawn patrol tomorrow."

Cpl Blutch: "And we have to pull picket duty tonight for four hours."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, it's nothing we haven't done before." Just then, the bugler sounded assembly.

Bugler: *Assembly* The men in the regiment saddled their horses, grabbed their sabers, mounted up, and assembled by company for their commanding officer to inspect them. Capt Stark and his subordinate officers trotted in front of the regiment's ten companies, saluting the officers in charge of the companies, he then addressed the men.

Capt Stark: "MEN! Today we will fight one of the south's most well know cavalry regiments, the 1st Virginia Cavalry has been spotted in this area scouting our strength with the rest of the Division, we're ordered to turn them back."

Some of the men groaned in agony, they hated charging into the enemy, now they were charging one of the best Cavalry regiments in the entire Confederate Cavalry Corps. Cpl Blutch was especially not happy, because charging is the whole reason the US 22nd Cavalry got it's nickname the 'Suicide Regiment' and it also reflects the high casualty rate.

The men rode towards a ridge where they saw the entire 1st Virginia Cavalry getting ready to move, Capt Stark drew his saber, it shown brightly and reflected against the rays of the sun, then he yelled the one order he always gave.

Capt Stark: "CHAAAAARGE!"

Bugler: *Charge*

The Regiment charged down from the ridge and were riding down to the left of the column of the 1st Virginia Cavalry, as usual, Cpl Blutch fell off his horse to make it look like he was hit so he didn't participate in the charge, Sgt Chesterfield loked back at him angrily. The 1st Virginia Cavalry was an experienced Regiment, the men of the 1st Virginia made a right into a mounted line of battle, drew their carbines, and fired at the 22nd Cavalry. The front rank that was composed of Companies A and C was almost entirely decimated. The rebs put down their carbines and drew their sabers, and Col Fitzhugh Lee (Nephew of Robert E Lee) gave the order that would be the right decision for them.

Col Lee: "CHAAAARGE!"

Reb Bugler: *Charge*

The Rebs gave off the Rebel yell, almost scaring the boots of the Federals, the two Regiments clashed sabers with each other and were fighting fiercely, but the 22nd Cavalry was taking heavy casualties, so Lt Danford decided to make the call to fall back.

Lt Danford: "BULGER, SOUND RECALL! 22ND CAVALRY, FALL BACK!"

Bugler: *Recall*

The men of the 22nd Cavalry retreated back up to the ridge, Capt Stark galloped over to Lt Danford with an angry look on his face about him sounding the retreat.

Capt Stark: "LIEUTENANT, WHAT'S THE IDEA OF RETREATING!"

Lt Danford: "We've taken heavy casualties sir, I believe it would be best to retire, and fight another day."

Capt Stark: "I can't believe this, I've never, NEVER, brought back this many men before."

The Rebs cheered as they saw the Union troopers flee from the fight back up the ridge, but Sgt Chesterfield stopped right in front of Cpl Blutch, who was still playing dead.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Corporal, unless you want me to trample over you, you will get up in the next three seconds."

Cpl Blutch (Grumbling): "Sadist." He got up, woke up Polka who was taking a nap, and mounted up next to the Sergeant. They both galloped back to rejoin their battered Regiment.

 _Meanwhile_

Sonata and Raven had been trudging through the woods, that were actually bigger than they thought, they now managed to reach a clearing, but when they reached it, both the 1st Virginia Cavalry and the US 22nd Cavalry were moving away from each other, leaving a site of carnage of the dead and dying.

Sonata: "Oh my god."

Raven: "I know, just look at them, I hope there was no pain." Just then, they heard groaning, it was a Union trooper reaching for his canteen, but he had been shot in the stomach and the pain was too great. Sonata quickly ran over to see if she could help, she noticed he was reaching over for a canteen, she grabbed it, pulled out the cork and gave the trooper the water, he looked up at her, and in a raspy voice said.

Union Trooper: "Thank you."

Sonata: "Excuse me, but can I ask where we are, and what year is this?"

Union Trooper: "N-nor-northern Virginia, 1864." and after that, he died from his wound.

Sonata: "H-he's d-dead."

Raven: "Oh dear lord, I can't believe that he died right in front of you."

Sonata: "Jeez, I-I don't really know how to react to this."

Raven: "I guess we should keep going through the woods."

Sonata: "Yeah, t-that would be best."

They both walked back into the woods, but Sonata couldn't help but think about that Trooper, what had he done to deserve to die at a young age, she had been given her first taste of war on the front lines.

 _Later_

When the Regiment returned to Fairfax Courthouse after their skirmish, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch fell out from the ranks and headed towards the picket post a few miles away. They arrived when the sun was going down. They relieved Troopers Harris and Blake and took their position, Sgt Chesterfield had Cpl Blutch climb the tree at gunpoint with his Carbine, Blutch carried his Carbine with him up the tree, got comfortable on a branch and looked out at the forest. Thirty minutes passed without anything happening, Cpl Blutch skimmed the the forest with the binoculars left by Harris and Blake, he panned to the right when he saw something that caught his attention, rustling in the bushes were two people, they could not be identified because of the dark. He quickly put down the binoculars, grabbed his carbine, and shot it in the air, getting the Sergeants attention.

Sgt Chesterfield: "WHAT IS IT BLUTCH?"

Cpl Blutch: "I SAW TWO PEOPLE MOVING IN THE BUSHES, ABOUT HALF OF A QUARTER OF A MILE AWAY!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "THEN GET DOWN HERE AND LETS GO!"

The Sergeant mounted up on his horse, pulled out his Remington pistol and galloped behind Cpl Blutch to the the place he saw the two unknown persons waking around.

 _Meanwhile_

With night approaching, Sonata and Raven thought it would be best to get some sleep, but just as they were stopping, they heard hoof beats in the distance.

Raven: "Hey Sis, you hear that?"

Sonata: "Yeah, it must be some Civil War soldiers."

Raven: "Which ones, the good ones or the bad ones?"

Sonata: "There is no good or bad side."

Raven: "Well the winners or the losers?"

Sonata: "I can't exactly see them at this distance."

Raven: "Well, whoever they are, if they get to close, they better watch out." She pulled out her Paralyzer gun, and Sonata pulled out her bow and one of her arrows, aiming their weapons in the direction of the hoof beats. They both got behind a bush and waited, the sound of the hoof beats got closer, and closer, and even closer until the horses making the sounds of the hoof beats, were only inches away from them.

Sgt Chesterfield: "This is where you saw rustling?"

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah Sarge, positively." The Sergeant sighed, whoever was here was gone now, or had cleverly hidden, the Sergeant put his pistol back in his holster and pulled out his carbine, he fired it in the air hoping to get some kind of response from any Rebs thinking he was shooting at them. But just after that, he and Cpl Blutch heard a scream, and another shot, it came not that far from where they were posted, something like this had happened to them only two years prior.

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge, do you think..." He was cut off by the Sergeant quickly galloping away towards the sound of the scream and the shot, Cpl Blutch quickly followed behind.

Sonata and Raven got out from behind cover and looked at the dark silhouettes of the two soldiers that had just galloped away, they too wondered what the screaming and the shot was about, the twins looked at each other with concern, and a bit of fear on their faces.

Sonata: "Raven?"

Raven: "Yeah?"

Sonata: "I've got a bad feeling that the whole thing with someone screaming, might have something to do with us."

Raven: "Why do you say that?"

Sonata: "I don't know, I've just got a feeling."

 _Meanwhile_

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch rode like the devil to reach the place they heard the scream come from, when they got there, they saw Pvt Winston sitting against a tree, his carbine was about five feet away from him. Sgt Chesterfield dismounted, he walked over to Winston, he took off his kepi and saw he was stabbed in the head, just like Pvt Foster on the Peninsula.

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge, you think."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I don't just think so, I know so. It's that same person who killed Foster on the Peninsula, and when I find them, I will personally kill them."

They managed to find Winston's horse, Blutch took him back to camp while Sgt Chesterfield sat in the tree at his post for a while, thinking about that night on the Peninsula, he saw a glance of the of the murderer, but he swore then and their, that he would give the murderer the justice they deserved.

 _Meanwhile_

Sonata and Raven were still near the bushes they were hiding in moments before, they were trying to get some sleep for the next day.

 _Sonata's Dream_

 _Sonata was in a forest, she was sneaking through the woods where she was sneaking up on a small clearing where she could see light, when she got to the clearing, she saw a soldier in a blue uniform with yellow lines on it. She walked up too him, he became a little frightened by the presence of Sonata, but it wasn't Sonata at all, at least not behavior wise. She had a knife in her hand, the soldier saw it and looked at Sonata, a devious smile had appeared on her face, she walked slowly towards the soldier._

 _Soldier: "No, no please." The soldier screamed and shot his carbine in the air, but after that, Sonata stabbed him in the head._

She woke up immediately, panting heavily from the nightmare she just had, she frantically looked around, knowing that it was a dream, but she still felt kind of worried that this would be bad for the future. She then heard ominous whistling coming from the woods and thought about something, she then saw someone in a hat with a feather in it walking right in front of her.

 _In Centreville_

Col Arin Hanson was pacing back and fourth in his tent, he was waiting for his friends LtCol Danny Avidan, Maj Ross O'Donovan, and Maj Barry Kramer to come back, the entire Game Grumps crew had gone back in time to Virginia in 1864 for two things. To get Sonata and Raven back, and to fix one of Ross' mistakes after Arin and Barry told him not to do it.

Danny: "Hey Arin, whats up?"

Arin: "Hey Danny, have you seen Ross?"

Danny: "No, why would you ant to see him, a lot of this is his fault anyway."

Arin: "I know, I **TOLD** him not to play Undertale on the Genocide run six times in a row or something bad would happen. Now two of our best students at the academy are missing, and something even worse is out here."

Danny: "Well the best thing we can do is put this army on full alert for a while."

Arin: "Dude, I'm a freaking Colonel, not a General, this is a Regiment, not an army stupid."

Danny: "Well jeez, don't get all defensive on me."

Arin: "Sorry, I haven't gotten any sleep in days."

Danny: "That's alright, come on, lets go get some coffee."

Arin: "I hope it's Starbucks."

Danny: "They don't have Starbucks in the 1860's last I checked."

Arin: "I'm just joking." And the two of them walked out of the tent.


	3. Helping those in Need

The next morning Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch reported the death of Pvt Winston to Lt Danford, and he knew that it had been same kind of killing like the one the same NCO's reported when they were on the Peninsula.

Lt Danford: "Just like the murder on the Peninsula." *Sigh* "I don't think this will be the last we've seen of this murderer."

Sgt Chesterfield: "No sir, we haven't, sir I must request a short leave of absense for both me and Cpl Blutch, to conduct some personal buisness."

Lt Danford: "In other words, you and the Cpl Blutch want to go after the murderer."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I'll level with you sir, Blutch doesn't I'm asking for this."

Lt Danford: "Alright, but as Regimental Adjutant I'll have to have Capt Stark sign it."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Thank you sir." The Sergeant saluted his superior and walked out of the tent where Cpl Blutch was waiting for him.

Cpl Blutch: "I heard what you and the Lieutenant said Sarge, and I'm not against going to find that murderer, but I'm not exactly all for it."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well that's good to hear Corporal, come on, we've got a patrol to do today."

The two NCO's saddled their horses, mounted up and rode out of Fairfax on a patrol towards Fairfax Station, where supplies come in by train and are then taken by wagon North to Gen Alexander's units within the divisional area. With Gen Grant fighting to the South in the Wilderness, and Gen Sheridan fighting in the Shenandoah Valley, Gen Alexander's division was held in reserve with Gen Sheridan's army in case he needed reinforcements. But Gen Alexander had problems of his own, Reb Cavalry and guerrillas attacking his supplies. Two man patrols on the different roads leading out of Fairfax would give information on possible enemy foraging raids and attacks, which makes it better for Gen Alexander's Division.

Cpl Blutch and Sgt Chesterfield had been riding down the road for an hour and a half, and it was relatively peaceful, until they heard gunshots not that far from them.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Did you hear that?!"

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, what d oyou think is going on."

Sgt Chesterfield (Drawing his Remington Pistol): "Probably some Rebs going after a supply column, COME ON!" And he galloped ahead towards the sound of the guns.

Cpl Blutch (To Himself): "I swear, he's going to find himself in a coffin one of these days if he keeps up like this." And he galloped after him, drawing his pistol in the process.

As the two bluecoats got closer, the shooting got louder and then when they turned the bend in the road they saw a small group of four wagons of Munitions being attacked by a Reb raiding party. The Sergeant went in, his pistol firing like there was no tomorrow, giving of a battle yell that made the Rebs jump in their saddles, assuming there would be more Federal Troopers coming along, the Confederates skedaddled out of there quickly. Sgt Chesterfield rode over to the officer in charge of the wagons, to try and get information about the bushwhackers.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sgt Chesterfield, United States 22nd Cavalry sir."

Capt Fairburn: "Captain Fairburn, Quartermaster Corps, a good thing you came when you did Sergeant, those Rebs might have gotten some of the ammunition and other supplies I have in these wagons."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Doing my duty sir." And he rode off to join Blutch again who was only five yards away, when a dizzy spell came over him and he heard something, like someone was whispering in his ear, but no one was there.

?: "Go into the woods, draw your sword and show a white flag, they'll know your a friend."

He was delirious for a moment, but then was able to regain his senses, Blutch looked at him with concern, he had never seen the Sergeant like that, Blutch acted like that sometimes, but it had been almost several months since those days.

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge, are you okay?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes Corporal, I'll be alright, but..."

Cpl Blutch: "But what?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Let's take a short detour into the woods."

Cpl Blutch: "Where the Rebs might jump us, no way, NO WAY."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Blutch, just trust me." The Sarge was acting a little strange, when he Blutch refused to follow him, he would make it a direct order and get a little angry, but this time, he looked focused on entering the woods, as if he was looking for something.

Cpl Blutch: "Alright Sarge, whatever you say."

They turned off into the woods, the trees and underbrush made it hard to move horses, but they managed to get through without fail, they then saw a small fire and a bit of smoke.

Cpl Blutch: Sarge, you think that might be the killer."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Corporal, do you have a white handkerchief?"

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, why?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Can I have it?" Without argument, Blutch gave him his white handkerchief. Sgt Chesterfield drew his saber and tied the handkerchief to the tip of his saber and walked calmly over to the fire, even though he was filled with inner fear.

 _Meanwhile_

Sonata and Raven were sitting by the fire, it had gotten a bit cooler, even though it was spring, it was still a little bit cold, Sonata used one of her fire arrows to light the fire since they didn't have anything else to light it.

Raven: "It was a good thing you brought your arrows, or else we wouldn't have much to defend ourselves with."

Sonata: "Yeah, I feel safer with it, as well as my necklace, I think it makes me mentally stronger just having it, it doesn't only give me my powers, it gives me luck as well."

Just then they heard footsteps, they looked in the direction of the crunching footsteps and they saw a figure, it appeared to be a soldier with his sword drawn. Sonata got her Bow and an arrow and Raven got her Paralyzer Gun. Sgt Chesterfield continued to walk over to them, he closed his eyes and imagined whoever was there was going to react, a bullet that kills him, or a talk that might have him help innocent people who will also help him.

Sonata saw the white flag on the end of the figure's sword and had Raven put down her paralyzer gun, she got up and saw the soldier was in a blue uniform with a bit of yellow.

Sonata: "WHO'S OVER THERE, AND WHAT'S YOUR BUSINESS?!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sergeant Cornelius M Chesterfield, United States 22nd Cavalry, may I ask who I'm talking too?"

Sonata: "My name's Sonata, Sonata Dusk." She got out from her hiding spot, even though Raven was against it.

Raven: "Sis, are you nuts?!"

Sonata: "We've got to take a chance, we need help you know."

Raven: "Well, alright, but I'm skeptical about this whole thing." They put out the fire and got out of their hiding spot, the slowly walked towards Sgt Chesterfield, the Sergeant waved over to Cpl Blutch for him to come over. The Corporal walked over and the two different walks of life met, one side came from the future, the other from a lifestyle forgotten by many.

The four of them shook hands and walked over to the horses at the edge of the woods, the Sergeant and Corporal both noticed their clothes, the shirt's and jeans weren't like anything they had seen civilians where up to that point.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Excuse my presumption, but are you two not from around here, I've never seen clothes like that before."

The twins looked at each other, since they were from a modern time, their clothes gave them away to the two 1860's servicemen, they decided it would be best to trust them, but to keep an eye open on their behavior.

Raven: "Well you see, were not from here, were actually, well..."

Sonata: "Were from the future, 2016 to be exact." The two Cavalrymen looked at each other they could not believe what they were hearing, it was something that was shocking for it's time at the least.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Oh dear lord."

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge, we've got to help them."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well how do you suppose we do that?"

Cpl Blutch: "First, we get some horses and bring them back to camp, and make sure that no one see's them."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Like no one will notice their clothes are from the future, great plan corporal, very well thought out."

Cpl Blutch: "Well, we bring them some enlisted men's uniforms."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Now your thinking clearly, but we'll need to give them cavalry gear as well, a soldier without gear isn't a soldier at all." The two cavalry troopers got on their horses promising to return, when they got back to camp, they reported the action with the supply wagons and immediately went to the Regimental Quartermaster.

The Quartermaster for the 22nd Cavalry was a honest man, not like other quartermaster's in different Regiments, they asked for two sets of Carbines, Remington pistols, cartridge boxes, sabers, and canteens. They soon left the quartermaster store, got the two horses, saddles, saddle blankets, and saddle bags, and quickly returned to the part of the forest where the two teenagers were waiting. They put on the uniforms and equipped the gear, and mounted their horses, but Sgt Chesterfield was concerned if they could ride, they soon proved his skepticism to be without reason, as they rode just as well with a cavalry trooper on the frontier with fifteen years in the saddle.

 _Meanwhile_

They had killed two soldiers from the 22nd Cavalry, and who knows how more from different Regiments in both Union and Confederate armies, they had a vendetta against all of humanity, and would not stop until their justice and sentencing on humanity was fulfilled. They snickered at the fact as a few more victims were now moved to the top of their list, they LV had increased dramatically and it would continue to increase until this entire world was erased.

 _In Centreville_

Maj O'Donovan walked into Col Hanson's tent, he was snickering since he had a few drinks with Maj Kramer, we all know what alcohol does too people, he saluted his superior who was also his friend.

Ross (Drunkly): "Hiya..." *Hic* "Arin, how are you?"

Arin: "I not well because of you Ross, you've caused me a lot of trouble, I told you not to play the Genocide Run of Undertale six times on Friday the 13th, but you had to be the same stupid you." Col Hanson grabbed a cup of coffee and gave it to Maj O'Donovan, there was something in it to make him less drunk.

Ross: "What..." *Hic* "Is this?"

Arin: "Beer, now drink it." Ross drank it like a flash and as soon as you could say _"At Age six I was without a face"_ **Only Game Grumps fans will Understand.** And like magic he was Sober again.

Ross: "Huh, what, what are we talking about?"

Arin: "ABOUT HOW YOUR A PAIN IN MY BUT YOU DINGUS!"

Ross: "Jeez, looks like someone has been playing Super Mario Maker again." Arin was about to punch him, but then they got back to their conversation about their problem, it continued for 8 hours and no one in camp got sleep that night from all the back and fourth yelling.

 _Later_

It was calm back in the camp around Fairfax Courthouse, Sgt Chesterfield couldn't get his mind off the murderer who kept killing Union troops, he decided he would sleep on it.

 _Sgt Chesterfield's Dream_

 _He was standing in a Golden Room, he looked around and noticed someone was standing in front of him, all he could see what a wide grin and two glowing crimson red eyes._

 _Sgt Chesterfield: "So, we finally me you dirty killer."_

 _The figure just snickered and pulled out a knife, in response, Sgt Chesterfield drew his saber, he was about to avenge the deaths of the fallen troopers he knew as dear comrades in arms, and as a family._

 _Sgt Chesterfield: "Let's end this, here and know, you filthy murderer."_

The Sergeant woke up with a fright, he looked around and saw he was still laying on his cot, in his white canvas tent, with Cpl Blutch sleeping next too him, he sighed and went back to sleep.


	4. Riding Out

The next morning, at the sound of the Regimental bugler blowing Reveille, Sgt Chesterfield pulled on his coat, pulled on his belt with his Saber, holster for his pistol, and Carbine cartridge box. As part of his daily routine, he shook Cpl Blutch awake since he somehow managed to sleep through Reveille every morning, he shook him awake and got him up and read for the day.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Come on Corporal, we've got to get those furlough papers from Lt Danford, he said he'd get them for us today."

Cpl Blutch: "Alright, but what about Sonata and Raven?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "We'll have to bring them with us, maybe they can help us find this murderer, and at the same time, we can get them back to their own time."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah I guess."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Come on, let's go get them up, if they aren't already." They walked out of there tent and saw that Sonata and Raven were getting out of theirs, they looked like they didn't get much sleep, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch walked over to them to say good morning.

Cpl Blutch: "Good morning you two."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah, good morning, looks like you didn't get much sleep last night."

Raven: "Yeah, those beds feel like your sleeping on the ground."

Sonata: "Not even, the ground would be way more comfortable that those beds." The four of them laughed, it was the truth after all, after that, Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, Sonata and Raven went over to Lt Danford's tent, Sonata and Raven waited outside while the Sergeant and Corporal went to talk to the Lieutenant.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Excuse me, Lt Danford?"

Lt Danford: "Oh, yes Sergeant come in, I assume you and Cpl Blutch are here for your furlough papers."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir, that's what we're here for."

Lt Danford: "Well I filled them out and there ready, you can leave after this next assignment."

Cpl Blutch: "Assignment sir?

Lt Danford: "Yes, your too head towards Centreville and give a message to Col Arin Hanson of the 42nd Pennsylvania Volunteer Infantry."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I guess that's alright."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, it's not like were stretching our necks out a mile in enemy territory." The two saluted their company commander and left the tent.

Raven: "So, what's the deal."

Sgt Chesterfield: "We've got to take a message to a Colonel Arin Hanson of the 42nd Pennsylvania Volunteers."

Sonata: "Wait, did you say Colonel **Arin Hanson**?"

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, why you know him?"

Raven: "He's the principal at our school." The Sergeant and Corporal looked at each other, and wondered why a school principal from the future would command a Regiment of Pennsylvania Volunteers.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, I guess Centreville is our first stop."

They got their horses and rode towards Centreville, not knowing they were being followed by a mysterious person in a brown cloak, this person had a devious grin on their face. Sgt Chesterfield felt like something was watching and that a set of eye were making an imprint on the back of his head , he was unnerved and was making rapid darting glances everywhere, Cpl Blutch wondered what was wrong.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Sarge, what's wrong?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Huh, oh, nothing Corporal, just a little anxious that's all." He had a right to feel anxious since someone was following them, someone who wanted the four of them dead.

 _Later_

The four of them were approaching Possum Creek, where the 5th New York Cavalry was positioned, one of their cavalry patrols was to the southwest, it was possible they would meet up with them on their line of march. They were trotting down the high road when they looked down at a small wooden bridge and saw at least an entire platoon of Rebs from the 1st Virginia cavalry.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Corporal, look down there." He looked down and saw the Rebs positioning themselves on the bridge, and beyond was a dust cloud which belonged to a patrol of the New York 5th.

Cpl Blutch: "They'll knock off a dozen of our guys for sure, we've got to warn them." The Corporal pulled out his Remington, and the Sergeant quickly stopped him.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Wait, we can't do that, the Rebs will be right on top of us." Raven and Sonata went up to see what the problem was.

Raven: "Alright, what's going on here, why did we stop in the first place?"

Sonata: "Yeah, I don't really..." She then understood when she saw the Rebs on the bridge.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well you see the Rebs, no look over to that clump of dust." The twins looked over and saw the Union Guidons fluttering. "That's a patrol from the New York 5th, those Rebs will knock off a good bunch of them unless we do something."

Raven: "And what do you suggest?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Instead of waiting for the New York 5th, let's go to them." He turned to everyone. "LET'S RIDE!" He pulled out his Remington and galloped down towards the bridge.

Cpl Blutch: "Wait a minute, SARGE!" But before he could stop him, Sonata and Raven pulled out the pistols they were given and rode behind the Sergeant, in the end Blutch just sighed, pulled out his own pistol and rode with everyone else.

When they rode down the crest of the ridge, the Rebs turned and assumed it was more of their men, but they were wrong, it was four Federal troops galloping down with their pistols drawn. Sgt Chesterfield fired the first shot at a Reb Officer, that shot managed to alert the patrol from the New York 5th and give them time to resond.

NY5th Lieutenant: "HALT, PREPARE FOR ACTION!"

They all rode across the bridge, one of the Rebs was aiming at the back of Sonata's head when Cpl Blutch dropped him into the river, they galloped down the dirt road and headed to the New York 5th, with troopers of the 1st Virginia Cavalry on their tail. But when they got within sight of the New York 5th, they quickly got off the road and let the dismounted troopers fire on the Rebs, quickly turning them back. Sgt Chesterfield quickly went over to speak with the commanding officer of the patrol.

NY5th Lieutenant: "Thanks for warning us Sergeant, we would have been made into mincemeat if you hadn't come along."

Sgt Chesterfield: "No problem Lieutenant, glad to help."

 _Meanwhile_

Lt Danford was pacing back and fourth in his tent when Lt Cohill, his subordinate and best friend walked in, and saw him pacing, he always knew, when he paced back and fourth, he was worried about something.

Lt Cohill: "Okay Dan, I'll bite, what's got you worked up?"

Lt Danford: "Remember that murder on the Peninsula back in '62?"

Lt Cohill: "Yeah, why?"

Lt Danford: "There's been another murder and Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch have a three week furlough to look for this murderer."

Lt Cohill: "They'll be fine, they know what their doing."

Lt Danford: "I know but, I'm not taking any chances, have Company B ready to move at a moment's notice."

Lt Cohill: "I think that's a bad mistake Dan, what happens when Stark find'd out?"

Lt Danford: "He won't, he'll be in Washington speaking with the Adjutant General about more replacements, he won't be back for at least a week."

The two officers left the tent and got Company B ready to move out as soon as possible.


	5. Arrival in Centreville

_In Centreville_

Col Hanson was sitting in a wooden chair when, Danny, Barry, and Ross walked in with grins on their faces, he couldn't imagine why they were so happy.

Arin: "Jeebus, what's got you guys so 'jovial' right now?"

Danny: "Don't start talking in large words Arin, we've got some great news."

Arin: "Well, what is it?"

Barry: "We found Sonata and Raven."

Arin: "If this is a prank, it's not funny."

Ross: "No it's..."

Arin, Danny, and Barry: "SHUT UP ROSS!"

Danny: "It's not a prank, they came into camp just fifteen minutes ago with two soldiers, who are delivering a message too us from a general."

Arin: "WELL ARE YOU GOING TO BRING THEM IN?!"

Danny: "Their right outside."

LtCol Avidan opened the flaps of the tent and lead in Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, Sonata, and Raven, as usual Sgt Chesterfield took care of the assignment that was given too him first.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch reporting Colonel, we have a message for you from Gen Alexander." He handed him the message and told the whole story about Sonata and Raven.

 _An Hour later_

Arin: "I'm glad to see your both well."

Sonata: "Thanks Principal Arin, but how do we get back home."

Raven: "Yeah, how do we get out oh here."

Arin: "Well, Suzy has the Ocarina of Time with her, but there's a problem, two actually."

Sonata: "What?"

Arin: "Well, she's in Williamsburg because she's looking for problem number two."

Raven: "Well what's problem number two?"

Arin: "Problem number two was caused by Ross playing genocide run of Undertale six time on Friday the 13th."

Ross: "Why do you hate me?"

Arin: "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Ross: "Okay I'll shut up now." After hearing that Maj O'Donovan played Genocide run of Undertale six times on Friday the 13th, Sonata and Raven knew what the problem was.

Raven: "You mean?"

Arin: "Yes, the demon is out and on a killing spree. Apparently their stabbing people in the head, and whistling this ominous tune." Then Sgt Chesterfield intervined.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Excuse me Colonel, but does the tune go like this?" (Whistles the ominous tune)

Arin: "Yeah, how did you know."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Because they've murdered two men from my Regiment, and me and the Corporal got three weeks leave to go after this person."

Arin: "Do you mind going to Williamsburg?"

Cpl Blutch: "Okay, even I'm not crazy enough to go 130 miles into the Confedera..."

Sgt Chesterfield: "We'll do it." Cpl Blutch growled in anger and soon, they resupplied with fresh provisions and continued Southeast to Williamsburg.

They galloped down the road trying to make as many miles as possible before nightfall, making forty miles a day for three days, they should be able to reach Williamsburg by Thursday. Soon they had to dismount and walk the horses so they wouldn't give out or go lame in the middle of the ride.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Everyone alright back there?"

Sonata: "Yeah, were fine back here." Just then, they heard faint singing, and it was a song that Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch had heard before when facing the Confederates.

Sgt Chesterfield: "BY THE RIGHT FLANK, TAKE COVER!" They quickly dove into the woods, and just in time, a Reb column of at least a whole Brigade was moving down that road.

 _We are a band of brothers_  
 _And native to the soil,_  
 _Fighting for the property_  
 _We gained by honest toil;_  
 _And when our rights were threatened,_  
 _The cry rose near and far -_  
 _"Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star!"_

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_  
 _For Southern rights hurrah!_  
 _Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _As long as the Union_  
 _Was faithful to her trust,_  
 _Like friends and like brothers_  
 _Both kind were we and just;_  
 _But now, when Northern treachery_  
 _Attempts our rights to mar,_  
 _We hoist on high the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_  
 _For Southern rights hurrah!_  
 _Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _First gallant South Carolina_  
 _Nobly made the stand,_  
 _Then came Alabama,_  
 _Who took her by the hand._  
 _Next quickly Mississippi,_  
 _Georgia and Florida_  
 _All raised on high the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_  
 _For Southern rights hurrah!_  
 _Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

Sonata: "What the..."

Raven: "I've never heard this song before?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "This is a song the Grey Backs sang during the first days of the Confederacy."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, they sing that song all across the south."

 _Ye men of valor, gather round_  
 _The banner of the right;_  
 _Texas and fair Louisiana_  
 _Join us in the fight._  
 _Davis, our loved president,_  
 _And Stephens statesman are;_  
 _Now rally round the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_  
 _For Southern rights hurrah!_  
 _Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _And here's to old Virginia-_  
 _The Old Dominion State-_  
 _Who with the young Confederacy_  
 _At length has linked her fate;_  
 _Impelled by her example,_  
 _Now other states prepare_  
 _To hoist on high the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_  
 _For Southern rights hurrah!_  
 _Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _Then cheer, boys, cheer;_  
 _Raise the joyous shout,_  
 _For Arkansas and North Carolina_  
 _Now have both gone out;_  
 _And let another rousing cheer_  
 _For Tennessee be given,_  
 _The single star of the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _Has grown to be eleven._

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_  
 _For Southern rights hurrah!_  
 _Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _Then here's to our Confederacy,_  
 _Strong are we and brave;_  
 _Like patriots of old we'll fight_  
 _Our heritage to save._  
 _And rather than submit to shame,_  
 _To die we would prefer;_  
 _So cheer for the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

 _Hurrah! Hurrah!_  
 _For Southern rights hurrah!_  
 _Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag_  
 _That bears a single star._

Soon, the Rebel brigade passed and Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, Sonata, and Raven got out of the woods, they watched as the stragglers caught up with the rest of the Reb Brigade.

Sonata: "I wonder where they came from?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Alabama."

Sonata: "Huh?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Next to the Confederate banner was the Alabama state flag, so that was a whole Alabama Brigade, most likley with Gen A P Hill's Corps."

Cpl Blutch: "We better get moving, we don't want to be caught with our britches around our legs."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I agree, let's move on the double." The four of them mounted up and galloped down the dirt road.

 _Meanwhile_

Lt Danford and the men Company B were riding out of Fairfax, Lt Danford left command of the Regiment to 1st Lieutenant Woodward, they reached a for in the road, one lead to Centreville, the other to Oak Hill. Lt Danford wanted to make sure that Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch weren't going in over their heads so he decided to help out with all of Company B.

Lt Danford: "If I'm right, and I hope I am, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch must have gotten to Centreville by now and had given the message to Col Hanson, so we'll meet them on the road before we reach the town itself."

Lt Cohill: "Hope you know what your doing Dan."

Lt Danford: "I hope so t..." Just then, they heard a yell coming from the Oak Hill road, and saw Confederates from Wade Hampton's Legion coming at them. "DRAW SABERS!"

 _Later_

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch decided it would be best to rest by a small pond by the road, to water the horses and refill canteens, Sonata and Raven were asleep under a tree, the both of them hadn't slept in a few days.

Cpl Blutch: "Man, they most be bone tired."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah, must be rough on the both of them, everything going on and all."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah."


	6. Tired

_Sonata's Dream_

 _There was someone in front of her, they had a knife in their hand and a a locket with a golden heart on it, they were giving off a devious grin._

 _?: "You know, we're not so different you and I, we both have troubled past's."_

 _Sonata: "I'm nothing like you, your a killer."_

 _?: "And your not?"_

Sonata woke up, she looked around and noticed she was by the pond, the went over to it and splashed some water on her face to wake herself up. Raven stirred and woke up, when her sister walked back over to the tree, she seemed concerned, and in a way frightened.

Raven: "Hey Sonata, are you okay?"

Sonata: "Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Raven: "Another one? That's like the second or third time."

Sonata: "Look, I'm fine, let's just get this over with and get home." They mounted their horses and got ready to move out, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were already mounted and ready to go.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Let's go." They all galloped down the road towards Culpeper, from there they would ride down towards Williamsburg to the east of Richmond.

Sonata rubbed her eyes, she hadn't slept well these past few days, Sgt Chesterfield seemed to notice this and went back to see if there was something wrong. He knew that he couldn't really help much, but he would give it a try nonetheless.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hey, are you alright?"

Sonata: "Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine." But Sgt Chesterfield was still thinking something was wrong, the expression on Sonata's face seemed to be unsure and nerve wrecked.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Are you sure? It's okay to talk about your problems you know."

Sonata: "I'm fine, it's a personal thing."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Say no more, I understand." And Sgt Chesterfield rode back up to the front, he again had a feeling of dread, like someone, or something was watching them. Cpl Blutch started to talk to the half disorientated Sergeant Major.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Sarge?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes Blutch?"

Cpl Blutch: "We're really sticking out our necks, more than 130 miles into Reb territory."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, we've done worse."

Cpl Blutch: "True, but still, we're kind of stretching it."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Look Corporal, we're not here to do a job, we're here to get justice, and to do the right thing."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, your right, but there's something else."

Sgt Chesterfield: "What is it?"

Cpl Blutch: "I keep getting this feeling, someone's watching us you know."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah, I've been getting the same feeling." He then looked behind him, and he saw two red dots staring at him, he rubbed his eyes thinking that he was just seeing things due to a lack of rest. When he opened his eyes again, he still saw the red eyes, he looked at Sonata and Raven and then he looked at the Corporal, he decided they had to move quickly.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Alright, let's get moving, at the gallop." And they all started galloping deeper into the south.

 _Meanwhile_

Lt Danford was looking at his map while the company was trotting towards Centreville after that small skirmish with the Rebs, the company managed to get out with a few scratches. Lt Danford was set on helping Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch finding the murderer that had been terrorizing the Army of the Potomac and the US 22nd Cavalry.

Lt Danford: "LT COHILL TO THE FRONT!" Lt Cohill galloped up to Lt Danford.

Lt Cohill: "What is it Dan?"

Lt Danford: "This road will have us move right on into Centreville, we'll just ask the commander of the..." Just then, they heard fife's and drums playing an unfamiliar tune.

Fife and Drum band: *Hyrule Theme from Legend of Zelda*

Then came a column of Infantry from the 42nd Pennsylvania, at the front were the senior officers, Arin, Ross, Danny, and Barry were on horses at the front of the column of marching Infantry. Lt Danford saw the column and hewaved at Lt Cohill to follow him, they both approached the the officers at the head of the regiment, Arin, Danny, Ross, and Barry saw two Union Officers ride up towards them.

Danny: "Looks like trouble."

Arin: "Just relax, we'll play it cool." The two cavalry officers galloped up to them and saluted, the four guys saluted back.

Lt Danford: "Excuse me Colonel, have you seen two Non Commissioned Officers around here, one a tall red haired Sergeant, the other a small corporal in the cavalry."

Ross: "Yeah, their heading to Williamsburg."

Lt Danford and Lt Cohill: "WILLIAMSBURG!?"

Ross: "Yeah, their going there t..." Arin quickly covered Ross' mouth so he wouldn't say anything else.

Lt Danford: "That's more than 100 miles deep into the Confederacy." He turned to Lt Cohill "Lieutenant, bring up the company, we're moving out at the gallop."

Lt Cohill: "Right Dan." The Lieutenant galloped back to bring the rest of the company, with Lt Danford in the front, the entire company galloped past the Regiment of Infantry. Arin, Ross, Danny, and Barry just watched as the cavalry troopers past them quickly on their horses while guiltily wincing.

Barry: "I think there's gonna be trouble."

Danny: "And I think we caused it."

 _Later_

They were looking through the woods at the small campsite that Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, Sonata, and Raven, they were planning on killing each of them. They were just as guilty as the other's they had killed.

Sgt Chesterfield rubbed his eyes, he hadn't been able to get a decent night's sleep for three days, and much like Sonata, he was tired and weary from the past days events. Night was falling and they were all rolling out their bedrolls for the night, except Sgt Chesterfield, he was gonna stand guard for the night.

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge, are you sure you don't want me standing guard?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "No, I haven't been able to sleep straight for the past few days, so this will be good for me."

Cpl Blutch: "Alright, but if you need me to relieve you, let me know."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Thanks Corporal, I appreciate it." Sgt Chesterfield sat on a log and kept his carbine at the ready, what he didn't know was that he would be meeting the murderer that night.

 _Later that Night_

It was after midnight and Sgt Chesterfield was getting severely tired, his eyelids were drooping and he was starting to fall asleep, but he forced himself to stay awake, but he simply couldn't.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Must-not-fall-asl..." He started to snore.

He found himself in a dark place, he couldn't see any trees, any rocks, nothing, it was just blank. He then saw two red eyes looking right at him, he went to his holster for his pistol, but it wasn't there, then his saber but it was only a scabbard. He then heard a devious laugh, on the outside he was serious, but on the inside he was scared out of his mind.


	7. Close, But no Cigar

The Sergeant got up from the ground and looked directly at the two red eyes staring at him, he look at them and snarled, he had had enough of these games.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Alright, whoever's out there, show you face." Someone obliged him, it was someone in a brown cloak, green sweater with a yellow strip.

?: "Hello there Sergeant, we finally meet face to face."

Sgt Chesterfield: "So your the murderer that's been killing innocent troopers."

?: "Oh Sergeant, you should no one is innocent, not even you, all of humanity is guilty."

They deviously chuckled while the Sergeant scowled, he ran over at the person in the green sweater, but then he found himself back on the log. He looked around and was surprised that everyone else was sleeping, he didn't know what had happened, but he assumed it was a hallucination from lack of sleep. He woke up Blutch to relieve him, and the Corporal didn't mind since the Sarge was in pretty bad shape.

 _At Dawn_

The four of them saddled up and were getting ready to move out, when they heard a rustling in the bushes, Sgt Chesterfield pulled out his Remington and Cpl Blutch pulled out his Carbine. They carefully walked towards the sound in the bushes, and when they got ten feet away, a raccoon appeared.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Huh, guess it was a false alarm."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah." They went back to the horses and remounted and moved on south.

As they continued on the Sergeant kept to himself for the majority of the time, only speaking when there was a fork in the road or their was a river crossing, or something that required him to talk. Sonata and Raven noticed this and decided that there was something wrong, Sonata went up to the Sergeant to see what was wrong.

Sonata: "Hey Sergeant?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Huh, oh yes?"

Sonata: "Is there something wrong? You seem, a little bit edgy."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, I guess it's a personal problem."

Sonata: "Didn't you say it was okay to talk about your problems?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "I did say that didn't I, well, I just have felt like someone is, watching us."

Sonata: "Jeez, that must stink."

Sgt Chesterfield: "It does, and this murderer doesn't make it any better, I feel like their the one watching us."

Sonata: "Well, I hope talking about it made you feel better."

Sgt Chesterfield: "It did, thanks." The Sergeant smiled and Sonata smiled back. Sgt Chesterfield felt a bit better, he turned to Cpl Blutch. "Corporal, do you still have that harmonica I gave you for Christmas last year?"

Cpl Blutch: "In my saddle bag, why?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Play The Battle Cry of Freedom." The Corporal smiled a bit at the Sergeant, music would pick up their spirits.

Cpl Blutch: "Sure Sarge." He pulled out the harmonica and started to play the song.

 _Yes, we'll rally round the flag, boys,_  
 _We'll rally once again,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom,_  
 _We will rally from the hillside,_  
 _We'll gather from the plain,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom._

 _The Union forever,_  
 _Hurrah! boys, hurrah!_  
 _Down with the traitors,_  
 _Up with the stars;_  
 _While we rally round the flag, boys,_  
 _Rally once again,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom._

 _We are springing to the call_  
 _Of our brothers gone before,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom;_  
 _And we'll fill our vacant ranks with_  
 _A million free men more,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom._

 _We will welcome to our numbers_  
 _The loyal, true and brave,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom;_  
 _And although they may be poor,_  
 _Not a man shall be a slave,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom._

 _So we're springing to the call_  
 _From the East and from the West,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom;_  
 _And we'll hurl the rebel crew_  
 _From the land that we love best,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom._

 _The Union forever,_  
 _Hurrah! boys, hurrah!_  
 _Down with the traitors,_  
 _Up with the stars;_  
 _While we rally round the flag, boys,_  
 _Rally once again,_  
 _Shouting the battle cry of Freedom._

With their spirits lightened, they continued on with grins and confidence with them they continued on South to Williamsburg. But they would still face struggles ahead of them before they reached Williamsburg. They came up to a small ford, but it looked not of a settling light blue reflecting off the sky, it appeared to have a few strands of red in it, and then they soon saw why, there was a bleeding head body floating down river. But it was not one of a Union Cavalryman or of any Union Soldier, it was one of a Confederate with a butternut coat, torn butternut trousers with holes where the knees are, and old shoes that appeared that to be all but broken. The four of them watched as the body floated past with the stream. After pausing from the sheer shock of the body floating down the river they moved on, knowing that they were not looking for the murderer, but the murderer was also looking for them.

Raven: "Man, Chara is not letting up with this."

Sonata: "Yeah, I'm only hoping for an outcome where we don't die."

 _Meanwhile_

Company B and their commander Lt Danford were on the Orange Plank Road heading through the Wilderness, they were taking a risk of running into Rebel infantry looking for their lines, but that's a chance they took. They had dismounted to walk their horses and also to be extra quiet, Lt Danford was really worried about the two NCO's. Lt Cohill galloped up from the rear guard with a frantic look on his face, he galloped over to Lt Danford.

Lt Cohill: "Sir, there's a problem."

Lt Danford: "What is it?"

Lt Cohill: "T-Trooper Barrett, he's dead."

Lt Danford: "Sharpshooter?" Lt Cohill shook his head with a sorrowful look on his face.

Lt Cohill: "Murdered Sir." Lt Danford's eyes opened wide when he heard that, he looked down at his horse's hoofs and felt like he was going to shed a tear. But instead he looked up with angered scowl.

Lt Danford: "Have a burial for him, then we move at the gallop, and if we find this murderer before Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch, we'll hang them from the closest, tallest tree around."

 _Later_

It was afternoon, Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, Sonata and Raven were within forty miles of Williamsburg, their adventure was coming to a close. But they were still being watch, and their was still a murderer to find, but they had found them. The Sergeant and Corporal went out to find something to hunt, like rabbits or squirrel since their regular rations had ran out. Sonata and Raven were resting under the shade of two old pine trees, Sonata had drifted off to sleep again, only to meet with her adversary.

Chara: "Well, hello Sonata, nice too see you again."

Sonata: "What do you want Chara?!"

Chara: "Well, let's just say I'm looking for revenge."

Sonata: "Well, you'll never get it here."

Chara: "Hmm, you must have misunderstood." They put on a devious smile. "Since when were you the one in control." Sonata started to feel dizzy, she ws losing control of her consciousness to Chara.

Sonata got up, but she wasn't Sonata anymore, her eyes glowed red and she had a piece of paper, she pulled out a small pencil and wrote a message and stuck it into a tree with a knife. And walked away deeper into the woods, moments later Rven woke up and saw the note. She frantically tore it off and read it, it was not good, the note said: " _Sonata is no longer in Control. I am. :)_ " She immediately called out for help, but nobody came at that moment. Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch heard Raven yelling for help, and ran over back to their little rest area.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Raven, what's wrong?"

Raven: "Chara took over Sonata." The two Non Commissioned Officer's didn't understand what she meant by that.

Cpl Blutch: "What do you men?"

Raven: "I men the murderer, has, well, taken over her mind." The two NCO's looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces, they immediately got on their horses. "W-What are you doing?!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "We're going after Sonata."

Raven: "Well your not going without me." She got on her horse, and they all got a move on.


	8. Final Engagement

ara's trail was not hard to find, she left signs all over the place, whether it was a canteen, or a dropped carbine cartridge, or a piece of the saddle blanket, it all lead down to a small dirt road that had a fork in it. Sgt Chesterfield and Raven went left, while Cpl Blutch went right, they had their weapons drawn to make sure they wouldn't get jumped off guard.

Raven: "So what are we gonna when we find them?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well um, I haven't thought that far ahead." They continued on when they heard a scream, and then a few shots.

Raven: "What was that?!" The Sergeant knew who it was it was Cpl Blutch and he had been attacked by Chara.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Come on." and he galloped in the direction of the sound of the small Corporal, Raven followed close behind and when they saw Polka, the corporal's grey mare with polka dots without their rider. "BLUTCH!" The Sergeant called out the Corporal's name, but didn't get a response, he d started to fear the worst. But he did get a response.

Cpl Blutch: "S-Sarge?" The Sergeant heard the Corporal and ran towards him immediately and saw him with a wound in his lower side.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Blutch, are you okay?"

Cpl Blutch: "W-well, I d-didn't end up l-like the others."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Don't worry Corporal, I'll get them, and you'll be alright, you be like new you have my word."

Cpl Blutch: "Y-Your t-too good to m-me Sarge, y-you t-truly are a g-good f-friend." The Sergeant turned to Raven with a sad look on his face.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Take him back to the pond, see what you can do for him, I'm gonna continue on."

Raven: "Sergeant are you insane, it'll be suicide to go alone."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Maybe I am, but this time, it's personal."

The Sergeant mounted up, and followed the trail to find Chara and Sonata. He galloped down the trail until he found a horse with a Union saddle, it was abandoned so that meant it could only be Sonata. The Sergeant dismounted, pulled out his carbine and walked into the dark woods, he kept his guard up as he walked, he took light steps so not to break any twigs or sticks that would expose his position. He heard a noise by a tree, on instinct he aimed and shot at where he heard the sound. He looked over and saw that it was just a squirrel walking through a bush. He sighed, and then something hits him over the head, it made him feel a sharp pain in his head, he fell to the floor face first. He turned around to see it was Sonata, but with glowing blood red eyes.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sonata?"

Chara: "Sonata's not here anymore." Chara was about to stab the Sergeant, when the Sergeant pulled out his saber and got on his feet, he was ready to fight if he had too.

Sgt Chesterfield (Smirking): "Well, it appears we are evenly matched."

Chara: "Oh, so your going to put up a fight, good, I always liked a challenge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, let's go, you filthy murderer." Chara just deviously chuckled, and went to stab the Sergeant in the gut, but he blocked it with his saber. Chara threw her knife at Sgt Chesterfield but he hit the ground and it hit a tree. "Well, it appears that your without your weapon." He began to approach Chara with his saber pointing right at her, but she began to laugh.

Chara: "Go ahead, kill me, but you'll be killing an innocent person." The Sergeant thought about it for a minute, he knew that if he killed Chara like this, he would be killing Sonata as well. Killing a civilian was the last thing on his mind. But he mad the mistake of letting his guard down, Chara pulled out another knife and slashed Sgt Chesterfield's arm.

The Sergeant looked at his arm, it was minor bleeding but it still heart like terribly, he held the wound tightly to prevent further bleeding, but Chara then held her knife at his throat. She laughed deviously as the Sergeant shook with fear at her, he expected to be killed right then and their, but Chara didn't move. The Sergeant was confused, he had thought he was a dead man, but then he saw that her eyes were no longer red. Sonata was back in control, she dropped the knife and fell on her knees, she was tearing up.

Sonata: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Sergeant sighed, he knew she wasn't responsible for his wound, or the murders of the other troopers.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hey, it's okay, it wasn't your fault, after all, your back and we can get you back home." The Sergeant helped her up, they went back to their horses and rode back to the pond.

When they got back, Cpl Blutch had been patched up, Sonata saw the Sergeants wound and managed to make a bandage and arm sling for him. They approached Williamsburg from the main road, when reached the outskirts they saw someone waiting for them. It was a lady in black with green eyes named Suzy, Sonata and Raven seemed to know who it was.

Sonata: "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Raven: "Hey, thanks for helping us."

Cpl Blutch: "Anything to help."

Sgt Chesterfield: "It was an honor."

The two twins then rode over to Suzy, she took and an instrument of some sort and then, they were gone, after everything else that had happened that week they didn't question it. They turned their horses to return north and trotted down the road thinking about everything that happened, they didn't exactly kill the murderer, but Chara was gone and wouldn't hurt anyone, anymore. Then a small Reb Cavalry patrol came down from a fork in the road and saw the two Yankees riding north.

Reb Cavalry Trooper: "HALT YANKS!" The two Bluecoats saw the Rebs and rode like the wind to get away, but the Rebs were following behind them, they got their pistols and fired on the Federals. But what they two Bluecoats didn't know was that Lt Danford and Company B were coimng to their aid just as they rode. They saw the company guidon right in front of them and they saw the entire command riding towards them. Upon seeing the Company of Union Cavarlymen, the Rebel patrol turned back. Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch went over to see Lt Danford.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Lieutenant, your a godsend."

Lt Danford: "Well Sergeant, when we heard you were heading all the way to Williamsburg, I though I should have the comapny help you and the Corporal." They laughed and then they turned north to head back to Fairfax to make sure Capt Stark wouldn't notice they were gone. But they sang The battle Hymn of the Republic on their way back.

 _Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord;_  
 _He is trampling out the vintage where grapes of wrath are stored;_  
 _He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword,_  
 _His truth is marching on._

 _CHORUS:_  
 _Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah!_  
 _Glory, glory, hallelujah! His truth is marching on._

 _I have seen Him in the watchfires of a hundred circling camps;_  
 _They have builded Him an altar in the evening dews and damps;_  
 _I can read His righteous sentence by the dim and flaring lamps,_  
 _His day is marching on._

 _CHORUS:_  
 _Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah!_  
 _Glory, glory, hallelujah! His truth is marching on._

 _He has sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat;_  
 _He is sifting out the hearts of men before His Judgement Seat._  
 _Oh! Be swift, my soul, to answer Him, be jubilant, my feet!_  
 _Our God is marching on._

 _CHORUS:_  
 _Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah!_  
 _Glory, glory, hallelujah! His truth is marching on._

 _In the beauty of the lilies Christ was born across the sea,_  
 _With a glory in his bosom that transfigures you and me;_  
 _As he died to make men holy, let us die to make men free,_  
 _While God is marching on._

 _CHORUS:_  
 _Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah!_  
 _Glory, glory, hallelujah! His truth is marching on._


End file.
